We are using specific antibodies to distinguish which subspecies of inhibitory GTP binding proteins are altered during aging. There has been a hiatus in the molecular aspect of this work due to the departure of the principal individual engaged in this project (Dr. Lu). As of January 1994 a new investigator (Dr. P. Ponsalle) has been brought in as an IRTA fellow to reorganize and pursue this work.